Something Wrong in Cinema
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Natsu dan Lucy berencana untuk pergi ke bioskop dan mengajak Gray, Jellal, dan Erza. bioskop adalah tempat yang biasa saja. tapi bioskop yang mereka datangi tidak, malah bisa dibilang ngajak berantem. /Mind RnR?/-One Shoot-


Natsu dkk mau pergi ke bioskop?! Oke, bioskop adalah tempat umum... tapi bioskop yang mereka datangi ini ngajak berantem!

Mau tau gimana?

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Gak ada kejadian seperti ini di dalam bioskop! Ingat itu! Kalau ada kasih tau saya ya!**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman Dragneel.

"Hoooaamm~" Natsu Dragneel. Ya, tuan rumah kediaman Dragneel ini baru saja bangun, padahal jam warna pink yang nyantel di tembok jarum pendeknya udah nyampe di angka 10.

"Woi." Panggil Lucy. Ia berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Melihat Natsu yang masih pulas tertidur, ia pun menghampirinya.

"Hei... sudah jam 10 tau... cepat bangun... " Kata Lucy sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Natsu. Natsu tidak kunjung bangun juga.

"Eh. Mau ke bioskop gak? Film 'The Tormented' sudah tayang di bioskop." Kata Lucy sambil masih mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Natsu.

Perlahan Natsu membuka matanya, matanya tidak terbuka benar karena kesilau-an.

"Film apa?" Tanya Natsu sambil meregangkan ototnya.

"Film 'The Tormented'." Jawab Lucy.

"Gak ada film lain apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Katanya sih filmnya bagus. Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Judulnya aja udah begitu... gimana isinya... " Kata Natsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Gak, udah... sekarang kau bangun dan mandi, aku akan menelpon Erza dan Gray." Kata Lucy yang beranjak pergi dari kamar.

"... " Natsu hanya diam dan menguap.

Jam 12 siang.

"Nah, semua udah siap? Kalo gitu langsung aja kita berangkat... " Kata Lucy yang sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

Sekarang Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza dan Jellal sedang berada di halaman rumah Lucy.

"Gray." Panggil Natsu. "Lu baru beli mobil ya?" Tanya Natsu.

Gray mengangkat kepalanya. "Ya. Gua baru beli nih mobil." Jawab Gray sombong.

"Dimana belinya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Di tempat jual mobil bekas. Gua beli kredit." Jawab Gray.

"Halah! Udah bekas kredit lagi!" Ejek Natsu. Gray hanya berdecak sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ngapain lagi sih? ayo cepat! Nanti gak keburu!" Kata Lucy yang sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Ya udah! Cepet masuk mobil sana!" Kata Natsu pada Gray dan Jellal.

Mereka pun berangkat ke mall yang punya bioskop yang filmnya paling lengkap.

Di dalam mobil Natsu.

"Aku bingung sama Gray. Belajar nyetir dari mana ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kan kita semua pernah belajar nyetir sama Zeref waktu SMA... " Kata Lucy sambil menghela nafas ringan.

"Ya sih... tapi kan itu udah lama banget... udah gitu belajarnya juga bentar... " Kata Natsu.

"Mungkin Gray itu orang yang cepat belajar. Atau barang kali dia khursus nyetir gak tau dimana..." Kata Lucy. Natsu terdiam dan kembali fokus menyetir.

"Tunggu... aah... gak jadi... " Kata Lucy.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"_Kalo aku bilang 'kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa nyetir tanpa merasa mabuk, nanti dia malah nyadar dan mabuk lagi... mending gak usah dibilanginlah... " _Batin Lucy.

"Eh tau gak? Ternyata troia-nya Wendy bisa dimasukkin kapsul lho." Kata Natsu di tengah perjalanan.

Lucy menengok ke arah Natsu. "_Jadi karena itu dia gak mabuk... aku baru tau... " _Batin Lucy.

Di dalam mobil Gray.

"..." Gara-gara Juvia gak ikut, alhasil, Gray diam aja saat menyetir.

Kasian amat sih lu.

Di dalam mobil Jellal

"Film 'The Tormented' kayak apa sih?" Tanya Jellal.

"Aduh! Lu mau nonton kok malah gak tau sih filmnya kayak apa?!" Kata Erza.

"Mana ku tau... kan yang ngajak nonton Natsu sama Lucy. Katanya filmnya bagus jadi ya ayo nonton... " Kata Jellal dengan wajah polosnya.

"Haah... capek deh... " Kata Erza sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Filmnya tuh bercerita tentang seorang anak yang dari kecil udah ada di negara yang perang terus. Dan pada usia 10 tahun, orang tuanya kebunuh sama teroris. Akhirnya dia bertahan hidup sendiri. Sampe dia gede. Dan akhirnya dia bisa ngedamai-in negaranya." Jelas Erza.

"Lho, kok judulnya 'The Tormented'?" Tanya Jellal. "Itu kan artinya 'Yang Tersiksa'." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, soalnya dia itu kan berjuang dari kecil sampe gede. Lari sana-lari sini dikejar penjahat... bertahan hidup. Apa gak kesiksa?" Kata Erza dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

Jellal cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

Di dalam bioskop.

"Nah. Nih gambar covernya." Kata Lucy yang sedang berdiri di depan cover 'The Tormented' bersama kawanannya di belakang.

"Aku beli tiket dulu ya. Berapa orang?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu menghitung jumlah mereka semua.

"5 orang." Jawab Natsu. Lucy pun pergi membeli tiket.

"Jam berapa mulainya?" Tanya Erza.

Jellal menengok ke layar yang menampilkan jadwal film.

"30 menit lagi." Jawab Jellal.

Sekarang Lucy sedang memilih tempat duduk yang strategis untuk 5 orang. Setelah memilih tempat duduk di tengah, Lucy pun membayar tiket bioskop itu, pegawainya pun memberikan 5 lembar tiket.

"Wah, tiketnya unik ya... " Gumam Lucy. Lucy pun berjalan kembali ke kawan-kawannya.

"Hah?! kok warnanya pink?!" Kata Natsu kaget.

"Unik ya... lucu... " Gumam Gray.

"Ini tiket bisa menarik pengunjung nih... " Gumam Erza.

"Ya udah, kan masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum filmnya mulai, kita beli pop corn dulu yuk Erza!" Ajak Lucy.

Lucy dan Erza pun pergi membeli pop corn.

"Mas. Campur satu manis satu!" Pesan Lucy.

"Mas! Manis dua!" Pesan Erza.

"Bawa tempatnya gak?" Tanya si pegawai.

"Hah? Tempat apaan?" Tanya Erza dan Lucy bingung.

"Lho, di sini kalo mau beli pop corn harus bawa tempatnya sendiri... kalo gak bawa tempatnya bisa beli kok. 10.000." Jelas si pegawai.

"Aih! Anehnya! Ya udah! Saya beli tempatnya sekalian!" Kata Lucy.

"Semuanya jadi 40.000." Kata si pegawai.

Lucy dan Erza pun cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Nih." Kata Lucy sambil menyodorkan sebungkus pop corn pada Gray.

"Makasih ya." Kata Gray.

"Kita kan udah beli pop corn, sekarang kalian yang beli minumnya." Kata Erza pada Jellal dan Natsu.

Natsu dan Jellal pun pergi membeli minuman tanpa perlawanan sama sekali.

"Mas, koka kola 4 air putih 1 yang dingin." Pesan Natsu.

Pegawai itu menyodorkan air mineral terlebih dahulu baru menyiapkan minuman bersoda itu.

"Nih." Kata si pegawai.

Natsu dan Jellal melongokan kepala mereka.

"Mas. Kok gak ada esnya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kalo mau pake es nambah 5.000." Kata si pegawai.

"Hah!? Y-ya udah deh! Pake es!" Kata Natsu.

"Mas. Berarti harga air mineral dingin sama yang gak dingin beda dong?" Tanya Jellal.

Pegawai yang sedang mengambil es itu mengangguk.

"Berapa?" Tanya Jellal lagi.

"Yang gak dingin 5.000, yang dingin 10.000." Jawab pegawai itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Aaah... ya udah deh. Gak pa-pa... " Kata Jellal lemas.

Mereka pun cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mahal banget! Koka kola 4 harganya 70.000! pake es! Nambah 5.000! buset..." Kata Natsu pada Erza dan Lucy.

"Ya udah, mau apalagi... udah dibeli... " Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum miris.

"Pokoknya lu pada musti minum ini sampe tetes terakhir!" Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk minuman itu satu per satu.

"Ngomong-ngomong pintu teater kita kapan kebuka?" Tanya Natsu.

"Pintu teater 4 bentar lagi. Abis itu pintu teater 3. Kita pintu teater 3." Kata Lucy.

5 menit kemudian.

"PINTU TEATER EMPAT TELAH DIBUKA." Suara speaker tanda pintu teater dibuka terlah berbunyi. Sejumlah orang masuk ke dalam teater 4.

"Nah, bentar lagi kita nih." Kata Lucy.

5 menit berikutnya.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Wah! Teater 3 nih!" Kata Lucy yang perlahan berjalan mendekati pintu teater 3.

"PINTU TEATER TIGA SUSAH DIBUKA. MOHON TUNGGU SESAAT." Kata speaker tadi.

Lucy yang mendengar itu langsung terjungkal ke belakang.

"A-apa-apaan ini! Pake susah dibuka segala!?" Protes Lucy di depan pintu teater 3.

"Yang sabar ya Lucy." Kata Erza sambil menepuk bahu Lucy.

5 menit kemudian.

"PINTU TEATER 3 SUDAH DAPAT DIBUKA. SILAHKAN MASUK." Kata speaker itu lagi.

Lucy dkk pun masuk dengan wajah malas.

"Ya, sesuai kursi yang ku pilih, kita ada di tengah sebelah kanan." Kata Lucy.

Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan setelah masuk ke dalam teater?

"LHO!? MANA KURSINYA!" Kata Lucy sambil menepuk kedua pipinya.

"Maaf, nona." Kata pegawai perempuan yang ada di dalam teater. "Semua kursi kami sedang rusak. Jadi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, anda semua harus lesehan..." Jelas pegawai itu sambil merunduk.

"Lalu buat apa tadi aku pilih posisi kursi waktu beli tiket!?" Gerutu Lucy saat duduk di tengah teater.

Film pun di mulai. Sayangnya, karena teaternya tinggi, para penonton pun harus dongak (mengangkat kepala) selama menonton film 'The Tormented'.

Setelah iklan selama 5 menit. Akhirnya film pun dimulai.

"Hah? Ada yang aneh sama film ini." Kata Natsu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kok ini gak ada teksnya sih!?" Protes Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ooh... aku baru nyadar. Aku sih gak masalah ada atau gak ada teks... kan aku bisa bahasa inggris... jadi denger aja udah ngerti... " Kata Lucy.

"Iya! Itu kau yang lancar bahasa inggris! Lah kita, orang kampung?! Mana ngerti! cuma ngerti I, You, Yes, No, F*ck doang!" Kata Erza.

Lucy menatap Erza sambil tersenyum miris.

Mereka pun larut dalam film. Walaupun mereka cuma nebak-nebak artinya doang.

Dan tibalah mereka pada adegan klimaks. Tapi tiba-tiba film terhenti dan muncul sebuah kalimat di layar.

Mau tau lanjutannya? Bayar 50.000. yang gak mau bayar silahkan keluar dan nonton kelanjutannya di youtube.

Setelah itu datanglah 3 pegawai membawa kardus kecil dan meminta uang ke penonton.

Lucy dan Natsu yang sudah kesal akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan pulang sambil menggerutu.

Gray, Jellal, dan Erza memilih untuk melanjutkan menonton karena memang ceritanya bagus, walaupun sekali lagi, mereka cuma nebak artinya doang.

Dan pada akhirnya, yang menonton di bioskop dari awal sampai habis hanya Gray, Jellal dan Erza bersama beberapa penonton yang lain.

**-SEKIAN-**

Yeeey! Lucu gak!?

Ini ide langsung muncul bertubi-tubi lho!

Ini one shoot pertama saya! Gak tau nih reviewnya bakal berapa! Moga-moga banyak ea!

Terima kasih untuk readers yang cuma baca maupun yang review!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review!


End file.
